


A Cabin in the Woods

by KazikluBae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, My first try on this, it's smut, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: Micah in a rut.Yeah, who would have thunk..





	A Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first try on this A/B/O universe, so, I took a lot of creative liberties, and made assumptions, like... Just hope it makes sense.

A blonde man was scouting the ground. He was looking for prey, for his hunger had long taken control over him. He didn't like to hunt, much preferred to lead the prey towards him, rather amusing see the little creature tread softly their last steps.

Winter had left sterile the ground, like a bare womb, no life but the ones that slept. He waited, crouched over a rock, trying to notice a movement. Even a small twitch. The blizzard had just stopped, and animals soon would have to find their food too, but where?

A vast meadow spread before him, all white, much like sin itself, though he didn't believe in it. In sin. Nor a god. He believed in himself, in his potential and strength.

Then, he heard. He could hear it, between the silence and the fading wind, something was moving. Something soo small, barely heard or seen. It was something that he wouldn't care to hunt in other circumstances.

 

But Micah Bell was too hungry to not care.

 

He was a fugitive, an outlaw, and running from the law had its disadvantages, one of them was living in the wild, something that he didn't fancy as much as the next neighbor. An Alpha gotta do what he's gotta do, that ain't much beyond that – even prey on little things.

There, he spotted the little thing, hopping from its lair.

It was a one-time chance, so he waited for the creature to venture away from its sanctuary, hoping to be the only one looking for food in those parts. An eagle could easily kill that thing, but he needed to catch it first.

Then, he stepped on the snow, slowly and against the faint wind, holding his Varmint Rifle. As he approached the rabbit, he aimed for the head, couldn't ruin the meat, could he?

 However, the wind changed, Micah could feel its freezing spikes over the uncovered skin of his hands, and the little creature sniffed his scent right away. Too strong to pass unnoticed, Micah was getting close to his rut.

Luckily, the rabbit didn't return to its lair, for Micah was in its way, so, it just went in the direction of the forest. If Micah scared the animal even more, probably he would lose its trail, so he followed the prints of its paws on the fresh snow at distance, trying to move with the wind, but never losing sight of what he wanted.

 

Fresh meat.

 

When near to his ruts, he would start to crave raw meat and warm blood like the air he breathed. The problem, though, was that being a lonely Alpha, his natural ruts usually happened during winter, and at that time of the year, there wasn't much food to be found.

At the forest, he could see the trail that the rabbit left for him to follow, almost like a path of bread crumbles, and a little above, the animal.

This time he shot and killed.

When he picked the rabbit, noticed how thin it was, more skin and bones than actually any flesh or fat. What could he eat from that?

Better than hang – he thought – too close that one was, if not for the stupidity of the lawman, he would have been without his boots and guns by now. He was better here in the wild, for he was a survivor, even hungry and slowly becoming mad because of the silence, he would overcome that situation, something in him simply couldn't let him give up already, when he still had so much to live. He was no loser, and he could prove it.

The wind changed again, enough to catch his attention, and this time it carried his scent away. He sniffed the air, was it more meat? He needed it so badly. No, there was more to that. The wind was bringing a scent to him and it was not from an animal, but it felt delicious just the same. The scent had flesh and blood, and made him hungrier than before.

He stored the rabbit in his purse and followed the smell. The more he approached, the more he noticed what it was. It was no animal per se, but sure, it was better. It was a female.

How long have been since he saw a female? Her scent was telling him a story too. She was not sweet as most young Omegas are, this one had many seasons, he could tell, for her scent was mature, much like a fruit that had reached perfection, not sweet green nor sour yet.

He walked slowly, recognizing the terrain, watching for any movements around him, looking for traps, for enemies, for death.  Was she taken by some other Alpha? Was he in another male territory? His doubts faded as he approached the place from which that smell came, he saw only a cottage, and whatever was inside made his nostrils flush. He didn't smell any other around, no Alpha to take care of that issue. Micah felt a squeeze in his crotch as he walked towards the door, no more thinking about traps, or enemies, nor death. Only the creature that smelled so good.

He didn't knock, just pushed the door open and allowed the wind to come in. The place reeked of sex, sweat, and that delicious smell. He stepped inside – the first room was empty, only the fire was burning and it shone in an insufferable way. Where was she? Had she fled to avoid him?

 

"nhec!" – the floor creaked somewhere else.

 

He went to the only room left, and this time opened the door and stepped inside in one move, and there he saw her – gun in hand, pointing at him.

Her clothes were wet, and her hair stuck to her face.

-Don't... – she said. She tried to say more, but her strength was failing her, her body betraying her intentions.

Micah took off his satchel, tossing in the ground, kneeling in front of her.

-If you want to shoot me, do it now. – he said, looking deeply in her eyes.

He could see that her problem was a winter heat and not a summer heat out of season. Her body overheated, giving her skin a faint red color, her eyes watery and her pupils dilated, glowing in the faint light, even her hands shook a little. Micah could bet she was feeling pain too. Usually, summer heats were less problematic, they wouldn't render the creature in a nest, nor make them useless during the whole time if not to breed. Winter heats, on the other hand, ran deeper. Winter was a harsh season, and survival was crucial, therefore, the ones that experienced winter heat were always felt it stronger and more violent, like momentary madness, an urge to produce life.

She was beautiful though. All her being exulted warmness and light, like a candle in the night. Seeing her in heat made his rut burn from his crotch to every extremity of his body.

-Shoot me now. – Micah said again, and for the last time.

 

She didn't shoot him.

 

 

Micah picked the gun, slowly taking it from her hands, and holding her face in his other hand. She didn't move, nor tried to avoid him. Suddenly she sighed, closing her eyes.

He was feeling that pain too now, surrendering him to the moment. Micah ran his fingers through her hair, which made her sigh again, inclining her body towards him.

-Who... – she whispered, smelling him.

-Nobody... – he said licking the sweat on her neck, tasting her skin, making she moan.

She held his shoulders, pinning her nails on him, trying to hold to something, or else, the heat would consume her. That was not supposed to be happening to her, no one was supposed to come so far up north in Grizzles, but this creature just did, and how lovely it felt, because of all her body burnt in his hands, it was like eating after starving, or drinking water after thirsting for so long.

In the back of her head, she knew that she shouldn't do it, but all her senses were having the time of their lives with it, and she couldn't avoid it. Even if she wanted to walk away, her legs were bent and weak. Her instincts took over her, and all she desired was him breeding her, filling her with his cum, planting his seed so deep in her that she would drip cum for days.

So, she held him close, held him tight, as he licked her skin as an act of recognition, as the ritual demanded. He was making her more open to him, trying to convince her to accept him completely. Micah took off her blouse, and started licking her breasts, biting her nipples ever so slightly, teasing her with the sensations, wouldn't he like to suck on them and be tended by her? Then he stripped her out of her finals cloths, and when he was close to her core, her legs were already spread open to him, in a nervous waiting.

He grunted, satisfied, and bit her thigh.

She screamed, but didn't close her legs, on the contrary, she opened them more, holding her knees high.

Micah was tasting her in a whole new level, her blood was sweeter too, much more enticing, then he went to his favorite part, her wet cunt, dripping juice all over her butt cheeks and floor.

That was the place from where all delicious Omega scent came from, beyond her clothes and her skin, it was her cunt, and it felt inebriating, he had to drink it too. As he sucked and bit her clit, he drank her juice too, she tasted like ambrosia to him – soon he bit her labia too, trying her softness, and she squealed under his mouth, making his grip on her tighter to keep her against his face. It felt so good that it tasted like something forbidden and that made him as hard as he could ever be, his cock would tear his trousers if he took any longer.

He got up, licking his mustache, and took off his clothes quickly, then returned to face that part of her that was as wet as a river. He would not take her to a bed, he didn't care to be on the floor with her, nor he wanted to wait any longer, but he did care that she now was hiding her face in her arms.

-I want you to see who is breeding you, baby girl – Micah said – Look at me.

Her face was red with a mix of pleasure and shame, panting for breath. And he didn't stop looking at her when he thrust himself inside of her, nor when her walls closed around him, his knot already forming inside of her.

But, she was moving too much, trying to hold him – his shoulders, his arms – and he didn't want that. Also, he didn't want to look at her after, so, between pleasure and irritation, he left her insides and turned her back to him, opening her legs just enough to enter her cunt again.

She was not that pleased by it. She wanted to hold to his flesh, mark him as well.

His knot was becoming bigger and soon he would be able to move that much, so he started to pound deeply inside of her, not so quicker but much stronger, balls deep inside of her.

She was shaking and moaning, her walls closing on him with an iron grip, and he wasn't quite sure if she had come or was about to come, but truth be told, he wasn't interested in that part. However, she didn't stop to squeal under him, her body moving too much, she would try to move her ass around, but she wasn't guessing his rhythm – it was annoying him. So, he bent and got closer to her neck and bit it with anger and pleasure – the feeling of cutting her skin with his teeth was maddening – trying to hold her down, hold her obedient and nice for him.

Her blood tasted good, and for that he bit her again, deepening the wound – not just to pin her down, but to taste more of it. He didn't care if it would bind her to him, for his neck rings never last – usually the females died faster in the wild, because of the rough life he lived, always fighting the lawman and other gangs, or they simply left him, and he would let her go, for did not care. Never cared. For him there was no "happily ever after" much less "ever after" at all.

She screamed, and he didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure.

He was so close his cock ached, he couldn't take it off anymore. As he became close to his perdition, he turned more demanding, more violent and wild. He pinned her down with his body, his teeth still in her neck, grunting. Thrusting inside of her deeply, almost pushing her forward.

Then he came, and his orgasm was like burning in hell and suddenly being elevated to a calmer state, relaxed. It had been a while since he fucked, and it was liberating. It took a moment for him to return to his regular mindset, and he looked at her beneath him, her bloody neck, and her unregular heartbeat.

-What's your name? – he asked. His skin sensitive against her, but couldn't move apart from her just now.

-Isadora. – she said, her voice a whisper.

He sat on his ass, with her legs above his. His cock ached from the movement.

-Well, you ain't getting nowhere now. – she said.

-I don't want to. – he said – Don’t have anywhere else to go.

-You can stay a little longer then.


End file.
